Always Remember
by sinfuldean
Summary: Jo Harvelle has lost her memory. All except for one name: Dean Winchester. He is the key to unraveling who she is and why she has returned.
1. Prologue

The sun blazed high in the sky, her eyes hurt as they adjusted. After a few moments she was able to look around. There was nothing, literally nothing. Just a field, some scattered trees, and what looked like the charred remains of a building about 200 feet away. Panic rose from the back of her mind, she couldn't remember how she got here. She squeezed her eyes shut and explored her mind, searching for any memory. Of anything. Eyes snapping open, she drew in a deep breath. "Dean Winchester?" she questioned herself. "What the hell, you can't remember your name or how the hell you got here, but you can remember a guy's name..." She rolled her eyes at her own amnesia. "God damn it."

Something in her, be it instinct or some deep seeded memory told her to head north. Since she wasn't sure which way was north, she headed toward the line of trees at the far end of the large field. After what felt like a lifetime, she came upon a two-lane highway. "Well, this has got to lead somewhere..." she grumbled as she continued on her journey. The sun had set long before she found herself in a small township. Walking through the streets, she spied a police station and let herself in. She told the man at the counter that she was lost and she needed to find her brother, so that he could come get her. After a lot of convincing, the burly man agreed to look up his number.

"Why is it that you don't know your own brother's phone number?" He questioned, raising his brow.

"Oh, you know, I'm just forgetful, besides he changes his number so often, it's hard to keep track." She tried her best to look innocent.

The man, just nodded scribbling some numbers on a slip of paper before sliding it across the counter. "Suppose you need to use the phone too." He said pointing down the short hallway.

"Thank you, so much." She said, shooting him the biggest grin she could muster. She walked down the hall and picked up the receiver. Dialing the number, she took a few long, deep breaths readying herself. When he picked up, her breath hitched in her throat.


	2. Chapter 1

** - As always I do NOT own Supernatural or any of the characters (Although that'd be super rad if I did.) All ideas are my own . No copyright infringement intended. **

Dean was almost finished with his last beer. As he took the finishing swallow of the now lukewarm amber liquid, he tossed it in the trashcan. Sam had run off again, he did that a lot lately, Dean didn't like it, but with all the bullshit going on lately, he didn't say anything and just let Sam go. He sighed, before trying to get the last drop out of the brown bottle._ Time for something a little stronger,_ he thought. Forcing himself from the chair, he searched the bunker high and low for any kind of hard liquor.

After twenty minutes of searching he finally gave up. "What a bunch of nerds," he grumbled to himself, "not a drop of alcohol in the whole place." He slumped back into his place at the table, looking over the books and papers piled all over the table. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his forearm where the mark had made its home. His mind wandered to the things he'd done over the past few weeks. Was it a mistake accepting the mark from Cain? Or was it another sacrifice that had to be made for the greater good? He didn't know and frankly, he was too damn tired to think about it.

He was dozing off in the chair, slumped over an ancient text on demons, when he heard one of his many cellphones ring. Startling him from his half-slumber he jumped to find it, it could be Sam after all, and he could be in trouble. Madly shuffling through the papers, he found it and looked at the caller ID. It wasn't Sam. Hell, he didn't recognize the number at all. Rolling his eyes, he thought about just letting it go to voice-mail, but with a sigh answered the phone.

"Dean here. Better be damn important to be calling this late." He could hear the edge in his own voice. It was late and he was tired, and he didn't think twice about it.

Jo took a deep breath and steadied her thoughts before answering. She could tell by his voice, that this man, was going to be a handful. She wanted to hang up, and figure things out on her own. She wasn't one for pity or asking for help, but she wanted her life figured out and back to normal and wanted it quickly, and Dean Winchester was her key.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Look, I need your help." She almost choked on the last word - _help_, she might not have known much about herself but she knew that that word was not easily found in her vocabulary.

Dean rolled his eyes, people were always needing his help, what he needed to know was what was wrong. "Alright then, spit it out. I already told you, it's late. Don't really have time for a big, long story."

_Ugh, why did he have to be such an ass_, she thought to herself. She grumbled something about being a dick under her breath before continuing. " You want the short version? Fine. I can't remember a damn thing before this morning, and you, Dean Winchester, are going to help me figure out how to get my memory back." She didn't give him a choice, if he was going to be a prick then she wasn't going to hold back either.

Who the hell does this girl think she is? Telling him what he was **going** to do? His mother had been dead for a long time, and he wasn't taking applications for another. She was feisty, he'd give her that much, but he wasn't about to follow her commands. "Oh really? And why the hell would I want to do that?" he half-chuckled into the receiver.

"Because you're the only one who can.." she trailed, she felt her chances of him helping her were dwindling by the second, he was a stubborn bastard and unless she dropped the bitch act she knew there'd no chance of getting her memories back. She sounded helpless and she loathed hearing herself that way.

"How is it that I'm the only one who can help you? Amnesia really isn't my forte, why don't just go see a psychiatrist or somethin'?" This girl just didn't give up.

"When I woke up, I didn't have any memories left in my head, except for one. Out of the entire life that I lived, the only thing I could remember was your name." There it was, she laid it on the line, and if he didn't want to help her after that, well then, she was on her own. She said a silent prayer, hoping that he would become her saving grace. "So, are you going to help me or not?" She finished, leaning her head against the cold concrete wall.

Who was this girl? He quickly went through a list of women in his head. Any of the women who had meant something to him were dead. All except one. "Lisa?" he spoke softly now, kicking himself for being so cold earlier in the conversation.

Jo mulled the name over in her head, it didn't feel right. "I-I don't think so, " she answered, "but could be. I just don't know." She hung her head silently. The officer tapped on the counter to get her attention and made a hand gesture telling her to wrap it up. "Look, Dean. Please. I have to go, I'm at the.." She looked around for a sign signifying where she was, " Callaway Police Department in Nebraska, just- just please come." She was almost pleading with the man on the other line.

Dean quickly pulled out a map and searched for the town. "I can get there in about five hours. Do you have somewhere to go until then?" He wasn't sure it was Lisa, but he wasn't going to take any chances. Tucking the phone between his shoulder and his ear, he walked the bunker and grabbed some essentials. holy water, salt, a Zippo, Ruby's knife and a gun. Could never be too careful.

"I'm sure I can figure something out, but I will meet you here, in five hours. Deal?" Five hours was a long time to wander, especially in the middle of the night, but she'd find some place to bunker down until then.

"Yeah, that's fine, and hey.." he said, "stay safe." He finished before clicking the end button on his phone.

She went to say goodbye but was greeted with a dial-tone. Gently hanging up the phone, she turned to the officer behind the desk. "Thanks, y'know, for the phone." The officer grumbled and unintelligible remark and shooed her away. She made her way to the door with a last thanks to the officer, before heading outside. The night greeted her with a cold gust of air, her eyes immediately watering. She pulled her jacket around her tight and headed down the road.

Dean drove like the devil was chasing him, not even paying attention to the speed limit signs as he passed by. Everything around him was a blur. He went through every possible scenario in his head as he blazed down the highway. It could be Abaddon, luring him into some kind of trap. Or just some lowlife demon playing with him for kicks, but he didn't care because he knew that if it was Lisa, he would never forgive himself if she got hurt again. The sun started to rise over the horizon with still a couple hours left to drive. He pulled the Impala through a drive-thru for a quick bite and sent Sam a quick message before heading on the road again. Traffic got a tad heavier through the small towns on the highway. Irritation flooding through his veins, he stomped on the gas harder and passed every car he could. Finally, a sign told him that Callaway was only a few miles slightly, he readied himself for a fight, before pulling passed the **Welcome to Callaway, Nebraska** sign. He navigated the roads before pulling up next to the small police station.

Jo had found a park and decided that it was a good a spot as any to lay low while she waited. She sat on a park bench and without even realizing it fell asleep. The warm sun on her shoulders gently woke her. Panic setting in, she dashed towards to police station. _Shit, shit, shit. What if I missed him? Godammit!_ She chastised herself. Running with every ounce of energy she had, she made it to the station in no time. Throwing herself through the doors she looked around. No one except a new officer behind the desk. Whom was eyeing her suspiciously. "Can I help you, miss?" He asked, trying to be polite.

"Uh, yeah. Has a man been here, looking for a girl?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no." He cocked his eyebrow, "Let me guess, you're the girl he's supposed to meet?"

She smiled, and saw the officer behind the counter visibly relax, "Yes, can I wait here for him?"

"Sure can. Have a seat.." he returned her smile and continued working on his computer.

She sat down on the bench and leaned her head back against the wall. Thank god she had made it. She counted the minutes she sat there, forty-two minutes exactly, before she heard the glass door of the police station close and footsteps walking towards the counter. She saw him, but he couldn't see her, she studied the man. Tall, broad shoulders, mid to early thirties, light brown hair, and a few days worth of scruff on his face. She stood and smoothed her hair before taking a few steps towards him. "Dean?" She called and let a genuine smile escape her lips.

He checked his pockets before entering the building. Flask of holy water? Check. Knife? Check. Gun? Check. He almost put the gun back in the Impala but though better of it. Taking a deep breath, he headed inside. There wasn't much inside the station. The walls were white and brown trim ran along the bottoms of the walls meeting white tile on the floor. The steps from his boots echoed through the mostly empty foyer of the building. He gave a slight wave to the officer, when he heard his name called. _This is it_, he thought, as he turned to face the mystery woman who had called him hours before. Who he saw almost knocked him off his feet. Jo? But, there was no way she could be real, was there? She was dead. He saw the explosion, and if she had survived there was no way she wouldn't have found him sooner. There was no way she could be alive. Reaching for his pocket he pulled the flask out and ripped open the top, splashing her in the face.

Jo jumped back startled by the cold water. "What the **fuck**!" She sputtered, as she wiped her face. Anger bubbling up inside her, she swung, but Dean caught her fist in mid air. "You're not a demon?" He asked, mostly to himself, "then how? How are you here?" He pulled the knife from his waistband and slid it gently down her forearm, she tried to struggle away from his, but his grip was tight. Blood dripped down her arm, but his eyes did not leave hers. When she made no howls of pain that would prove her a shifter, he pulled her into an embrace. His throat was tight and a heat formed behind his eyes, a tear escaping. "Jo.. I-I can't believe it."

**This is my first multi-chapter fic, I usually just do one-shots or ficlets. So any kind of constructive criticism is welcome. Or just tell me how you like it! I'm going to try to update everyday, if possible. Thanks !**


	3. Chapter 2

When Dean finally let her go, his face was wet with tears. He looked down at Jo, her eyes were wide and shooting from his face to behind his back. Dean's face screwed with confusion before realization hit. He was in a police station, and he had just cut Jo's arm with a knife. _Shit_. He turned around slowly and met the end of the officer's gun. Lifting his arms in surrender, he put on his biggest smile. "A chance to explain?"

The officer held the gun tight, and pointed at Dean. "Put your weapon down."

Dean did what the officer said, slowly laying the knife he still had gripped in his hand down on the floor slowly, "Hey, hey. No need to shoot, Officer."

Looking him up and down, "If you have any other weapons, I suggest you give them up now," warned the man through gritted teeth.

Jo tried to cut in, stepping forward, placing a hand on Dean's arm as he pulled the gun from behind him. He flashed her a warning look and her hand dropped to her side. With his gun in one hand, the officer pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt. "I'm gonna need you to turn around."

Dean huffed, a small protest, but did as he said, turning around slowly and putting hid hands behind his back. Within seconds, he was handcuffed and being read his rights.

Jo watched as Dean was booked, her heart falling, he was her only hope, and now he was being arrested. She didn't have money to bail him out or know anyone to call who could. Feeling defeated she sat on the bench, her head in her hands.

Dean was put into a holding cell, he paced back and forth racking his brain. He could call Sammy, but he wasn't sure Sam would even answer. Not after what a dick Dean had been to him. He looked through the bars of the cell and he could see Jo, sitting there. Was she crying? It just made him feel worse. Fuck it, he thought and called for the officer, who was, he assumed, putting his information int a computer. "Hey, officer, don't I get a phone call?"

The policeman unlocked his cell door and led him to the payphone. "You got ten minutes," he said as he walked back to his desk a few feet away. Dean just nodded and dialed Sam's number.

Jo sat there, sobbing quietly. Feeling sorry for herself, which just made her feel worse. She just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep. Didn't matter anyway, she had no idea who she was and the only man who did, was behind bars. Why did he slice her with that blade anyway? Some kind of twisted hello? She sighed, what the hell was she getting herself into?

She heard the cell door open, and flung her head up quickly to see what was going on. Dean was being led to the payphone she had called him from earlier, she perked up. He was gonna make a call and get out, and then help her. Maybe. He never did agree to it, but his reaction to seeing her told her that he would.

She watched his back as he spoke in hushed tones over the receiver. His body tensed as his voice rose, still not loud enough to hear, he swung his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, before nodding and hanging up the phone. When he turned he spotted her and shot her a warm smile, that erupted a warmness deep in her belly. She smiled back, wanting to ask him about his conversation and if anyone was coming, but knew the officer wouldn't allow it.

Dean took a deep breath breath as the phone rang, finally after four rings, Sam answered.

"Hello." There was an irritation in Sam's voice, Dean knew Sam was always guarded when answering a number he didn't know, Dean brushed it off.

"Hey, Sammy" Dean's voice was low, apprehensive, hopeful that Sam wouldn't hang up.

"Dean?" Sam looked at the caller id on his phone, "Where are you calling from?"

"Yeah, that's the thing Sammy, uh, I'm in jail."

"You're in jail?"

"Yeah, uh, long story. Anyway, can you come bail me out, it's kind of a bummer being locked up." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, pulling at his hair just slightly.

Sam left out a long sigh, "Yeah, Dean. I, uh, guess so. Can't really leave you locked up, although I should. Teach you a lesson."

"Save it, Sam. Just get here." Dean gave him the all the information he needed and Sam assured him that he would be there in a few hours.

"Just hold tight, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yeah… thanks Sammy." Dean made a note to apologize to his brother and hung up the phone. The officer was at his back in a second, ushering him to his cell, he caught Jo's stare and smiled. She still looked like the same old Jo, a little tired with dark bags under her eyes, but the old Jo just the same.

When the cell door closed he sat on the concrete bench and absent-mindedly rubbed the mark on his forearm. A constant reminder of the road ahead of him, this whole Jo thing just something else added to his plate, he sighed knowing that he would do whatever he could to get her memories back. She was a pain in the ass, yeah, but he missed having her around and this time he wasn't gonna let anything happen to her.

Her stomach rolled and grumbled, she was starving. She hadn't eaten since she woke in the field the day before. She checked her pockets. Nothing, not even a cent. Her stomach growled again, louder this time. The officer behind the desk and looked at her, his brow raised. Sorry, she mouthed before putting her head in her hands again. She didn't know how long she sat there before she'd fallen asleep. Her dreams were erratic, not stopping on one moment for too long. She saw face of people she didn't know. Just for moments before they were gone again.

_A man with a dirty old ballcap and a beard._

_-flash-_

_Another man, younger this time, with a mullet and wearing a ratty t-shirt._

_-flash-_

_A brown haired woman, with kind eyes and a big smile_

_-flash-_

_This man was tall and his hair shaggy, with the brightest smile she'd ever seen._

_-flash-_

_Bright blue eyes and a trenchcoat._

_-flash-_

_It was Dean, a smile on his face and his eyes crinkling at the corners, he had a beer in his hand and he looked many years younger than he did now._

She awoke with a start, sweating and breathing heavily, her heart beating so hard she thought it would burst through her chest. She looked around, she was still at the police station, and Dean was still locked up. She needed to talk to him, she had to. Walking up to the desk, she cleared her throat commanding the officer's attention. He turned from his computer screen and looked up at her, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. Is there any way at all I can speak with my brother? Please?" She smiled brightly down at the man.

He didn't answer her right away, and she felt her stomach churning. "We're not supposed to, not until he's been moved to a permanent cell, only lawyers are supposed to be ale to visit with people being held." He looked around, making sure no one else was there, "but if you make it quick, I suppose I could let it slip this time." He gave her a pitying smile, like he knew Dean was her only hope. He came around the counter and let her through guiding her to Dean's cell. He was sleeping, his body sagged against the concrete wall, his head thrown carelessly to the side, his mouth slack.

A loud bang, pulled Dean from his slumber quickly, he jumped almost falling from the bench. Rubbing his eyes, he saw Jo standing outside the cell door and the officer standing beside her. "You've got 15 minutes, make it count." He gave Jo a small smile and turned back towards his desk.

Dean took two long strides and was face to face with her. "Jo… are you alright?" He searched her face, eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah, I mean- I'm freaking starving- but other than that, I'm okay." She looked over her shoulder at the officer who was watching videos on YouTube. "I- uh saw you on the phone, did you get a hold of someone, so they can bail you out?" Her eyes concentrated on his, her mind wandered back to her dream. His face, so young and full of hope, a lightness that, frankly, just wasn't there anymore. She felt a pang in her heart for him, he'd gone through something, something to make him lose all sense of joy. He looked sad, angry … lost.

He did his best to muster a smile, knowing that it came off forced, "Yeah, I got it taken care of, Sam.. my brother, he -uh he's on his way, should be here any minute actually." His eyes wandered to the clock just outside his cell, he had made the call hours ago, they didn't have much longer to wait.

Jo's stomach made a loud groan and her hand instinctively found its way there. She felt hollow, like she hadn't eaten in a lifetime. She saw Dean's posture change, he leaned in closer, his eyes roaming over her. "Don't worry, when I get out of here, first thing we'll do is stop for some grub." He shot her a reassuring smile as the officer came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"See you in a while," he called as he watched her get led back to the bench on the other side of counter. Sitting back down, he thought about Jo, how had she come back? An angel? Wouldn't be the first time, he knew from personal experience. Suddenly a thought clouded his mind and his heart sank. _Had she been in hell? _He slumped back against the wall, no no no, she couldn't have. Not Jo. She wasn't like him, she was good. He tried to push the thought from his mind, but it hung there. If she had been in hell, maybe it was better that she didn't remember anything.

Only a few minutes passed before Sam showed up. Jo watched him with wide eyes, he was in her dream too. She knew him. His hair was longer an his baby face gone, but it was him. She watched as her took a few long strides to the counter. He was wearing a dark blue suit and his hair tucked behind his ears, he pulled a badge from his pocket, flipping it open and showing the officer. They talked for a few minutes before the cop nodded and headed to Dean's cell, letting him free. She could feel some kind of … tension between them, there was no hug or even a smile as the brothers were reunited. Just a nod. Sam turned on his heels and locked eyes with Jo.

A myriad of emotions ran over his features. Disbelief, confusion. He looked to Dean who was now standing behind him, Dean nodded and Sam scooped Jo into a hug. "Jo.. I mean, how?"

She smiled, catching his enthusiasm, "Well, I don't know exactly how. Dean here is gonna help me figure it out."


	4. Chapter 3

Sam let her go, looking at her, brows raised, like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard, "What do you mean ' you don't know' ?"

She stepped back at craned her neck to look him in the eyes, "I mean,_ I don't know_, as in I do not remember anything; my name, why I woke up in the middle of goddamn no where, who you two are to me, _nothing._" Her eyes shifted to Dean, who was rubbing his forearm through his jacket, then back to Sam. "But, I do recognize you...I fell asleep a little while ago, and I saw your face...well, it was a younger face, but it was definitely you."

The younger Winchester thought for a few minutes, "Probably, flashbacks or memories trying to break through, seriously though, you don't remember _anything?_" He shifted on his feet, not really wanting to have this conversation in the middle of a police station, Dean must have picked up on his brothers uneasiness, stepping forward and putting a hand on Jo's shoulder before she could answer, "How about we get out of here, get some food in your stomach, then we can figure all this out."

The blonde just nodded in agreement, she didn't want to be there either, she'd spent long enough in that building to last her a lifetime. The guys made their way out the doors, Dean never straying too far from Jo. She caught every glance he threw her way but decided to ignore it, pushing the butterflies from her stomach, she had no time for them, she had other things she could be concentrating on.

She followed behind Dean until they came upon a black Impala about a block from the station. "Nice car," she commented running her fingers over the dust-covered paint. "Thanks, she's my pride and joy," Dean answered, coming from behind her to open the passenger side door. She slid the seat forward and climbed in the back seat. Dean jogged around the front of the car while Sam slid in the seat in front of her, tossing her a small smile. Once, Dean was behind the wheel he turned around, his almost too green eyes staring into her brown ones, "What do you feel like? Burgers, Tacos, whatever you want." He forced a smile. At the mention of food her stomach roared, he hand flew to her belly, embarrassed by the sound, "Anything. Seriously, just anything. The closer the better." Dean nodded and turned back towards the wheel, giving Sam a concerned look before turning the ignition and starting the car.

They only drove for a few minutes before finding a small mom and pop diner. It was a simple building, looking more like a house than a restaurant. The diner was brick red with white trim around the outside. It needed some love that's for sure, some of the wood slats were cracked and broken and the paint chipped away pretty badly in a few places, but the smelled that wafted through the air was intoxicating. Her mouth watered, and when they parked she couldn't get out of the car fast enough. She pushed on Sam's seat slightly, urging him to exit the vehicle. He chuckled under his breath shaking his head, "I guess you _are_ hungry." Jo just made a small sound and pushed on his seat once more, finally he opened the door and swung his long frame from the car, she was behind him in less than a second.

Dean met them at the entrance to the diner, Jo practically clawing her way through the door. She heard chuckles behind her, paying no mind, she headed inside. The inside of the tiny diner was just as shabby as the outside, the tile floor needed to be mopped and the counter that ran the length of the restaurant was in need of some fixing, peeling up at some spots. The woman behind the counter was in her late forties, and thin as a rail. She smiled, her lipstick smeared slightly around the edges. "Hello folks, take a seat anywhere you'd like, I'll be with you in just a minute." Dean mumbled a small thanks and found a small booth in the corner, he slid in first placing himself against the window and Sam slid in opposite him. Jo scooted in next to Dean, her leg brushing his. Within minute the waitress was at their table, as she handed out the menus, she took their drink orders and was gone again. The blonde studied the menu intently, deciding on a cheeseburger and fries. She was so hungry that any food would suffice. Finally the server arrived with the drinks and took their food order as soon as she was gone again Sam leaned in over the table.

" So, you don't remember anything?" he asked, eyebrows knitted together.

She shook her head, biting her lip. "Not a thing, except Dean's name. I woke up in the middle of a field, Dean's name was all I could remember, so I started walking, came up on that police station and talked the officer into finding Dean. I guess I look pretty rough considering he let in so easily," She shrugged, sipping on her drink.

Dean shifted in the spot next to her, his leg flush with hers. She could feel the heat of his skin through her jeans. She snuck a peek of him, he was staring out the window, expression-less, his hand rubbing at his forearm. "What wrong with your arm?" She gestured to the spot. Sam's expression hardened. Dean didn't answer, like he was spaced out, lost in his own thoughts. She nudged his side and he jumped, clearing his throat. "Uh, wh- what did you say, sorry must have dazed out.."

She nodded at his arm, "What's wrong with your arm? You keep rubbing at it.."

"Oh, uh, nothin' it's nothin' ," he removed his hand from his forearm self-consciously. Sam made a noise under his breath, and Jo looked up at him. His expression hardened, jaw clenched. He knew something that she didn't. Whatever it was on his arm, wasn't good, judging by Sam's expression. Dean caught Sam's eye and his face mirrored his younger brother's. The air was suddenly thick, tense. Jo shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. She twiddled her fingers in her lap, trying not to interrupt the silent conversation between the two. After a couple minutes, the waitress arrived with their food, and Jo breathed a sigh of relief at the intrusion. It smelled divine and she was eating before the waitress could set the other food on the table.

They ate in silence, the tension still heavy between the brothers. Jo finished her food in no time and leaned back in her seat. "That.. was fantastic." She smiled, her hunger now sated. Dean looked ate her plate, eyes wide. "Did you even taste it?" he asked, shocked by how fast the slim girl downed her food.

She nodded a smile spreading across her face, "Oh, yeah. That was the best thing I've ever eaten." She thought for a moment realizing she didn't even really remember what food tasted like, or what her last meal even was. She turned in her seat, her knees knocking into Dean's. "So, tell me ... about me." She chuckled, she knew it sounded ridiculous, but she was curious. If she couldn't remember what she was like, then she wanted them to tell her.

Dean took another bite of his burger, "Well, you're a real pain in the ass, and you're stubborn as hell," he said still chewing. Before she could retort, Sam spoke up, "Yeah, well, you and Dean were always at each other's throats, like the time you snuck away to go on a hunt. You two argued the entire time." He smiled, a genuine smile like back at the station, it was like sunshine. He took a bite of the salad he had ordered, and chewed quickly before swallowing and raising his brows at Dean, who was looking at him incredulously, "What?" Sam asked, eyes searching Dean's.

Her brows furrowed, "A hunt? Like, animals? I hunted animals?" At that, Dean laughed out loud, "Yeah, no. Not really. Well, sometimes animals, we come across them every once in a while, but it's mostly ... other things.." He didn't want to come out and tell her the truth, not right away. He wanted to ease her into the life they lived. That she _used_ to live. Guilt surged through him, knowing that he was the reason she died in the first place. His mind wandered back to that day. They knew they might not make it back, but they also knew that the world was depending on them, so they did what they had to do, and she lost her life because of one stupid misstep. If he had been faster, or been paying more attention, that damn hound wouldn't have gotten him, and Jo... well she wouldn't have come back for him. He shook the memory off. He did his best not to think about that day, the day he lost Jo. He clenched his fist, " I don't know about you two, but I need a drink."

* * *

They arrived at the hole-in-the-wall bar as the sun was setting. It smelled of stale cigarettes and alcohol, a smell Dean had grown accustomed to the past few weeks. He pulled himself up onto a barstool, Jo taking the one beside him. Sam opted not to come, said he wanted to do some research on amnesia. They had dropped him off back at his rental car. Dean got the bartender's attention and ordered two beers, on for him and one for Jo. The bartender was back within seconds and Dean handed her some cash. He slid the bottle in front of Jo, who accepted it, taking a long swig before clearing her throat. "Dean? Earlier at the diner, when Sam said I snuck out on a hunt.. what did he mean?" She wanted - no needed- to know. Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before answering, "We were on a hunt for... a ghost. Some ghost was ganking people in some hotel." This was it, she was going to take it one of two ways, either she was going to think he was crazy and run for the hills or she'd answer like he knew _his _Jo would.

She took a long pull of the beer, turning the thought in her mind. _Ghosts? Was he serious? She was a freakin' ghost hunter?!_ The answer he had given was certainly unexpected and freaking insane, but all she could do was take his word for it. He didn't seem like he would lie, especially not to her. She looked at him for a few seconds, his eyes concentrated on hers. He wasn't lying and she knew it. Her shoulders slumped, "Really? A ghost? That's what I did with my free time?"

He chuckled, taking a swig from his beer, sucking his teeth slightly after he swallowed. "Not exactly, I mean, yeah there were ghosts, but there were other things too.." He took a breath and closed his eyes before continuing, "like demons..." he trailed, opening his eyes slowly to see Jo's mouth hanging open.

"You're kidding? Right?"

"I wish I was, but no."

"Demons, they're not real though."

"Real as you and I are, Jo."

Her head was spinning. _Demons._ The word echoed through her mind. She was gonna need something stronger than a beer for this conversation she could tell. Dean must have seen her face, because he ordered a couple of double shots and slid one in front of her, a knowing look on his face. She accepted and lifted her glass to his, clanking the rims together, "bottoms up," she downed it in one swig. They sat at the bar for hours,taking shots and talking. Dean told her about his dad and how he got into hunting in the first place. When he spoke about his mother, he choked up and Jo just wanted to pull him into her arms, but she just listened. They had drank so much that her body started to feel like jello and her vision blurred, liquid happiness running through her veins. He was telling her about Wendigos when he stopped and looked like he was listening intently. He got the bartender's attention and asked her to turn up the radio, she pulled out a remote and adjusted the sound.

_'You're a candle in the window, on a cold dark winter's night'_

Jo looked at Dean with wide eyes. The song, for some reason, made those damned butterflies come back, and the smile now plastered on Dean's face wasn't helping either. Suddenly, the lyrics of the song came to her lips. She sang along quietly, surprising herself. Dean watched her, his smile growing wider as he sang along too, slurring his words. By the end of the song, they were singing loud enough for the rest of the bar to hear them, eyes watched the couple. When the song ended Jo was laughing uncontrollably. "I knew the song! _I knew the song, Dean!_" Jo jumped off her stool, almost falling, and threw her arms around his neck. "I can't believe it! Of all things, I remember the words to a damn song!" She laughed and pulled away, her face inches from Dean's. His face was flushed and he licked his lips, his eyes flicking over her face. Before she could take a breath, his lips were on hers. Crushing her mouth with his, she twisted her hands into his hair, running her tongue against his bottom lip.

He didn't know what had come over him. Whether it was the alcohol or not, he didn't care, he was glad he did it. His lips moved against hers, she tasted sweet against his tongue. A mixture of whiskey and Jo. Her mouth on his intoxicated him more than any alcohol could. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in tight against his body, gripping her top with his fist. Her hands on him, sent heat down the middle of him. Their tongues danced around each other. She pulled his bottom lip with her teeth and a low growl escaped his lips. He pulled away breathless, searching her face. "You wanna get out of here?" He breathed, pressure already building between his legs. She didn't answer, just grabbed his hand and led him through the front door.


End file.
